


White Lace, Red Ribbons, and Gold Rings

by Agent C (arh581958)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Clothing Kink, Community: cap_ironman, Corset Piercing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gold Rings, Implied (future) Mpreg, Knotting, Lace and Sheer, Lingerie, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mild Biting, Penetration, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ribbons, Riding, Rimming, Scent Kink, Smut, Stony Bingo, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a few days before Tony's heat. Steve took time off early to prepare the house for his omega's on-coming heat. However, Tony seems to have other plans for them. </p><p>(Or: pre-heat sex on the dining room table because of reasons + Tony with a corset piercing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lace, Red Ribbons, and Gold Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers 1 Compliant. Think of this as a (slight) future!fic for the AvAc-verse, following the events of ["Go Time!"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6912373) when they're a happily mated couple. Steve and Tony are a little bit older, and maybe ready to start a family? 
> 
> **CAP_IRONMAN BINGO 2016 ROUND 1** : [S4] _Body Modification_

It was one of the rare days off that Steve got to spent in Malibu. Not even another alien invasion would take him away from his mate. Tony’s heat was scheduled next week. Normally, as on-call Avengers, the mated pair stayed in New York. This time, however, they were trying to a pup this time and opted for the California estate. The Stark Mansion gave them space and privacy that Steve never imagined possible—empty rooms and a vast open courtyard, only then did he realize how much he wanted the silence to be filled with the laughter of pups.

Natasha had graciously offered to take over the Avenger training early, and give Steve and extra two-days off. He took it enthusiastically. However, it was too late for his mate to be informed of plans changing. Tony headed to the downtown Stark Industries office this morning for a stakeholder’s meeting before his heat-leave. They missed each other by an hour, give or take.

Steve busied himself all morning preparing the next in their bedroom—a 9-foot circular bed sat in the middle of their mating den, a smaller space separated by a wall and curved archway from the rest of their bedroom apartment. They wouldn’t be any more than two-feet away from anything—food, water, lube, or towels. It also had access to a private bath which Tony specially designed for mating with all the luxuries that an omega in heat could ever want.

These were the times that Steve appreciated Tony’s seemingly infinite wealth. Luxuries like a soft-as-clouds bed, temperature-controlled multi-function Jacuzzi, and a voice-controlled smart home were things that his omega deserved. A small part of his alpha-brain whined at his lack of contribution to the facilities, but he made up for it by arranging the things they needed for the on-coming week.

He finished the preparations by midday. He cooked a heavy meal of steak and potatoes, cheeseburgers and fries, and apple crumble. Tony walked into the kitchen as Steve was pulling out the dessert from the oven.

“Wow.” A whistle came from the doorway. “If I knew planning a pup would turn my alpha into a housewife, I would have offered to carry sooner.” Tony leaned against the door frame, a hand on his hip and ankle crossed, grinning like the biggest fool in the world. He blatantly _ogled_ his husband’s tight round ass in those sinful sweats and the pink frilly apron ties around his waist.

Steve grinned as well when he turned around. He placed the hot tray on a cooling rack, then took off his mitts and apron. “Welcome home, sweetheart. Did you have a good meeting?” He blatantly let his eyes roam up and down Tony’s fit frame under a tailored three-piece suit, prim and polished as always. He wanted to strip Tony of that control.

Tony stared between the crumble and Steve, like he can’t decide which one to lick first. The question didn’t quite process in his brain, not when Steve looked like the perfect picture of a 1950’s all-American man— _his_ all-American man. 

Steve blushed at the attention. “I’ve got the rest of lunch warming in the other oven. What would you like to have; steak or burgers?” He caught Tony eyeing the pie. “Na-uh, _this_ is for _after_ you’ve eaten lunch. No… don’t look at me like that, Tony, I am not feeding you sweets for lunch.” He stepped into Tony’s space, and traced a finger over his omega’s face. “You’re going to be carrying our pups. So at least let me do this for you.”

Tony’s stubbornness melted. “You are not teaching out pup how to do that.” He poked Steve in the chest. “God knows you _both_ ’ll be insufferable knowing I can’t resist those big blue puppy dog eyes of yours. I want our pup to have your eyes.”

“I want yours.” Steve learned down, capturing Tony’s lips in a kiss. It was chaste and soft and without heat. They were kissing for the sake of kissing, a point of contact, a revival of how they felt for each other. Tony leaned into it, pushing off the wall and into Steve. He placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, touching over the bond-bite instinctively. The alpha moaned in response.

“Guess we’ll play the genetics roulette, huh?” Tony pulled away with a smirk, panting and flushed. A thin bridge of saliva still connecting their mouths together. He ambled up and kissed Steve’s jaw. “Why don’t you get the table ready and I’ll get out of this stuffy suit.” Steve let out a distressed whimper. Tony kissed him again, on the other side of his jaw. “I know you love peeling me out of this but they’ll be other days for that. I just want to get comfortable.”

“Okay.” Steve nodded. He pulled Tony in for another kiss before watching his omega sashay out of the kitchen.

***

Tony came down wearing—well, _nothing_ , at least not anything substantial. The house had a central heating and cooling system which regulated the temperature. It also meant that he could come down in whatever clothing he deemed appropriate and it would not be too hot nor too cold. At the moment, he wore a coconut white sheer floral lace tunic[[i]](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/gowns-and-kimonos/sheer-floral-lace-tunic-dream-angels?ProductID=293813&CatalogueType=OLS&origin=pRecommend) and matching white floral lace booty shorts[[ii]](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/dream-angels/floral-lace-short-dream-angels?ProductID=277121&CatalogueType=OLS&origin=pRecommend). He also had his house slippers on.

“Like what you see?”

Steve gawked at the entrance of the dining room and nearly dropped the plate full of cheeseburgers.

“I, uh…”

Tony grinned to himself. He always loved making his husband shutter like a fool. He sauntered to his seat beside Steve. He mentally patted himself on the shoulder upon hearing Steve’s sharp intake of breath. He chose this specific top for one very specific reason: the sheerness. While he had a closet full of lingerie for his (and his alpha’s) pleasure. This lacy top showcased upper body and _his back_.

The air spiked with his alpha’s arousal.

“God, Tony, you’re gonna drive me insane and you’re not even in heat yet.”

“I know,” Tony replied in a matter-of-fact, nonchalant, manner, plucking a fry from the plate and biting it in half. He licked his lips of the remaining salt, and Steve’s eyes followed his tongue. “So…” He took another fry and dipped it in ketchup. The red stained his lips and he licked it off for Steve to follow. “You never answered me, babe. D’you like what you see?”

“Yes.” A snarl ripped out of Steve’s chest but he kept himself in check. His knuckles turned white where he held the platter of burgers. Alpha arousal rose through the air. He put the dish down with a clatter before trudging back to the kitchen to retrieve the micro-brew that went with it.

Tony pouted at his alpha’s restraint. He upped his ante, having sat down on the table before Steve arrived. He knew exactly how the shorts rode up his thighs, and how this position put his whole back on full display for the alpha. He wanted Steve to see. He wanted Steve to _touch_ before the daze of heat overtook his consciousness.

Steve’s scent thickened when he entered again.

Tony didn’t have to look to know how much those sensitive nostrils flared. He knew how he looked with the skimpy sheer material barely covering anything at all. The sharp contract of red would be like a beacon to the alpha. He turned to look over his shoulder, playing coy with his eyes and fluttering his eyelashes.

“How about this, _daddy_? Do you like how I get all ribboned-up and pretty for you?” He arched his back and let the ribbons on his corset piercing pull against the rings, moaning at the slight discomfort. Two rows of six framed his spine, forming an hour-glass shape which flared at the top and bottom but pinched in the middle, accentuating his natural curves.

There was a growl. Not ten seconds later, Steve bracket Tony with his arms and thighs, trapping the omega on the table.

Tony looked like heaven on earth—the innocent white tunic contracted the slutty red ribbon crisscrossing over his back and held by golden rings. The piercing followed the natural curve of his back, to his narrow hips and wider waist. Omegas did have to carry children after all.

“Cheater,” he barked, licking a strip from the neckline up to Tony’s sensitive ears. He nosed Tony’s jaw where the scent glands lay. He nipped it, sucked it, and _owned_ it. His eyes flashed alpha-red when he saw the mating bite strong and visible on Tony’s neck. Tony whimpered at the attention. Both of Steve’s went on full-assault of Tony’s sensitive nipples—pinching, pulling, and twisting. He licked across Tony’s quivering bottom lip. “I’m going to enjoy taking you apart.”

“Steve…” Tony whined, angling his head in submission. “Please, alpha, I want you.”

All too soon, Steve pulled away. “Turn around. Chin on the table. Arm over your head. Spread your legs.”

Tony complied, thrusting his ass insistently. “Steve, Steve, Steve.” Steve was on him, over him, around him. Tony felt every single inch of the alpha’s presence in every cell of his body. Dampness spread through his lacy white shorts since he had forgone wearing any panties. The smell of his slick heightened his alpha’s arousal even more.

Steve pulled off the flimsy tunic and mouthed along Tony’s neck, whispering praises. “My omega, my sweet, sweet, perfect omega. My Tony. My Sweetheart. My Love. Hmmm…” He rubbed his day-old stubble against the smooth battle-scarred tan flesh of his omega’s back.

“I killed all of them, every single one who dared put a mark on you.” The was power there, power which the alpha rarely let loose. Tony’s only seen it a handful of times, and most of that he’d been battling for consciousness. Steve trailed kisses on every faded or raised scar.

Tony felt electricity jolt up from the places Steve touched. Fire buzzed underneath his skin. He scented his own slick mingling with Steve’s arousal in the air, and it made him even wetter. Their scents—their combined stares of arousal and mated scent—felt like a drug in his system. Even without heat, he was leaking all over the back of his thighs.

Kisses were pressed between the gaps of his ribbons, onto his spine. He bucked into the touch. “Steve, Steve, please,” he begged, angling his head so that he can see. Steve’s loose hair falling all over his face, blond strands tickling his back, red and yellow reminding him of his suit.

Steve continued his journey. The hoops started from the ends of Tony’s shoulder blades to the small of his back, with give or take two inches between each golden hoop. Steve pecked where Tony’s curly hair ended, brandishing small butterfly kisses over the sweat-damp heated flesh. His fingers drew a line connecting both rows, nails flicking over the golden metal.

Tony shuddered and mewled, feeling the hot lips dragging over his flesh. “Jesus, _fuck_ , alpha, please, alpha,” he moaned when _licked his ribbons_. The inch-thick damp cloth clung to his skin. It smelled like Steve. It smelled like alpha. His inner omega was keening at _possessiveness_ of the action. Steve’s scent absorbed into his skin, pheromones and all, quelling his need. “Steve, Steve, come one, baby, please.”

“You’re so beautiful like this, Tony.” Steve sucked bruising kisses beside each ring, making the tender flesh. “I love how you make yourself pretty for me.” He pressed his fingers against the rings, and Tony keened with the jolt of pleasure-pain. Steve twisted the third ring on the right side just for fun.

It _burned_ , and yet it felt so good. Tears stung Tony’s eyes.  “More,” he begged, hands scratching over the table top. “Steve, please, touch me more.”

Steve was all too eager to comply. The heady scent of his omega calling out to his inner alpha. He growled and snarled and ground his half-formed knot against Tony’s behind. He needed it. He wanted it. He pressed Tony against flat surface, fumbling with his sweatpants until they were drawn down to mid-thigh. His erection sprang free with glistening precum dribbling down the underside.

He wanted Tony pliant underneath his touch, coming apart at the seams because of his fingers. He kissed every space between the red lines, every patch of skin exposed. He suckled on the rings as he snaked a hand under the lacy shorts.

Tony squirmed when Steve touched the back of his thighs. He wailed when thick, prodding, fingers touched his twitching hole. He pushed back against it, taking the digit all the way up to the knuckle on first try.

Steve pulled away, slapping Tony’s butt-cheek with two fingers. “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I thought you’ve learned to be patient, sweetheart?”

“Steve,” Tony sobbed, “I need your knot, please. I’m so fucking we for you, baby. I want… I want…”

Steve soothe his palm over the reddened flesh. Perhaps, one day, he would slap the bouncy round flesh until it was red but that was for another time. He dipped his fingers again, two for Tony’s insolence, and spread them wide to stretch his lover. He got slick on his hand and onto the table. It was useless to keep the booty shorts on. He pried them off with a single well-timed tug.

Tony hissed as the cold air hit his private parts, both front and back. His cock bounced against his stomach and blotted the table shiny dots of precum. The wood had warmed with his body heat, and the oils from his skin left smudged on the polished surface. Steve pushed his knees onto the top as well, and he complied willingly.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve groaned, as he watched with lewd fascination how Tony’s slick made a _puddle_ on the dark wood. It was silky smooth and smelled so sweet. He couldn’t resist leaning in for a taste.

“Oh!” All the air punched out of Tony’s lungs at the first touch. Hot wet muscled lapped at his hole with the conviction of a dying man to an oasis. Steve pushed his legs apart, and he could to nothing but lay his chest flat on the table with his ass in the air. His alpha loved him, and worshiped him, and drank his slick like it was ambrosia.

“Steve, Steve, Steve.” He wanted his hips to nothing but air. Steve, the bastard, tugged on the ribbons and forced Tony to arch his back. “Oh, sweet jesus, _fuck_!” He couldn’t take it. He snapped his hand back and reached for Steve’s hair. He _yanked_ hard enough that the alpha wince in discomfort. “Get that _knot_ inside my hole or I swear on my suit that I’m withholding sex for a week!”

Steve big Tony’s asscheek in retaliation. “You’re going into heat next week! That threat is futile!”

“I’m withholding it the week after!” Tony snarled, pushing his husband until Steve fell back onto the ottoman. He clambered on without any hesitation and sunk down in one swift movement. They both moaned as Steve’s cock sheathed fully into the omega. Tony growled, baring his teeth, hands curling into Steve’s hair and pulling his alpha for a kiss.

The kiss was filthy and wet and uncoordinated. What they lacked in skill, they actively made up for in enthusiasm. Steve arms wrapped around Tony’s middle, forearms brushing against the rings and ribbon as he pulled Tony down on very up-thrust of his hips. Tony pressed his forehead against the ottoman’s high felt-covered back, lips at a perfect level next to Steve’s ear.

“Breed me.”

Steve’s eyes gave way to alpha-red. He growled at the command. Uncaring for the piercing, he braced his arms around Tony’s back and gripped Tony by the shoulders. His biceps contracted with every forceful thrust aimed to hit Tony’s prostate.

Tony made a wailing inhuman sound coming from the back of his throat and _came_. He whimpered as Steve kept thrusting into his fluttering hole, sensitive from his orgasm but relaxed enough to allow Steve’s knot to enter with a _pop_. He had a full-body shudder with goose bumps and hair rising all over his skin while Steve pumped load after load into his channel.

“Love you,” he practically purred while nuzzling Steve’s neck, “my alpha.”

Steve released his hold and slid his arms down Tony’s back, fingers trailing over the wet ribbons and hot metal. Bruises were starting to form on Tony’s shoulder in the perfect size and shape of Steve’s hands. He leaned up and kissed the shadow of his fingers.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

The burger, fries, and yogurt were left forgotten on the other side of the table. Lucky for them, there was steak, potatoes, and apple crumble still warming in the ovens. Next time, they’d make use of the bed which Steve spent all day making. That would be for later—much later—round two, three, etc.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes:** I kind of fucked-up about half-way through 'cause of some emotional baggage that I couldn't get rid of. Sorry guys. I apologize that you had to get sloppy writing. I needed to get this out, to get a story out, before I start losing my drive all over again. I hope you understand. Writing is therapy to me. I use it to get over emotional shit. 
> 
> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun). 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
